The present application relates to providing off-road damping for a magnetic torque overlay (MTO) steering system.
Hydraulic steering systems use a power steering pump to provide pressurized hydraulic fluid to either a recirculating ball style steering gear or rack-and-pinion style steering gear. A driver applies an amount of torque to a steering valve integrated into the steering gear, and the amount of torque applied is indicative of a level of assist. A hydraulic steering system that incorporates a magnetic actuator into the valve assembly facilitates implementing techniques on the hydraulic system, such as variable effort, leads and pulls correction, active damping, active return, and the like.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide additional algorithms for a magnetic torque overlay in an off-road damping algorithm.